Akihabara District
This is where you put your little introductory about blurb ye ye. Please check the Claimed UGs page for the rules, and so that you do not double claim. Check the Districts category page to see all the created districts, and please tag your districts as such. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HECKIE PLEASE ADHERE TO THIS FORMAT PLS FOR LOVE DEL WORK HARD??? TO DO??? SO you can delete unnecessary categories and photo spaces and stuff like but please at least make it kinda look like this for consistency reasons??? sobbing Current Standing Officers Producer: Ren Tsukino Composer: Tamotsu Moto Conductor: Atsuko Inoue Other Notable Officers: Noriko Fukui, Hayato Ito, Chiaki Karatachi, Yuko Hikawa, Isamu Tanaka Former Notable Players: Hitomi Suzuki, Michiru Hayashi Former Notable Reapers: '''Kaito Yukimura, About "Controlled Chaos." That's the single common description of the District of Akihabara from anyone who has worked within its walls or stood on the sidelines for one of it's infamous Game Weeks. There are only three aspects of this district that set it apart from all the others, without these differences, it could be considered as normal as a normal Underground can truly be. Reaper Gangs The Conductor herself has a very lassiez-faire attitude in how the Reapers are run during a Week and the time after. Instead, she came to a decision that which ever Reaper Gang won her favor during the Week, would earn the right to impose their ideals upon their fellow Reapers for the lull periond between Weeks and the following Week. Melodi Metali, Grindcore Thrash, and Psychedelic Ambiance, are the names of the three current Reaper gangs within Akihabara. : '''Psychedelic Ambiance (Current Leader) : Current Head: Chiaki Karatachi : Symbol: Fox Tails Obscuring Face :*"Only beautiful things shall survive. If you can't stay alive, then you were never worth the trouble. If you fall behind you will be left behind and eaten alive." :*"Players should feel grateful that we even take the time to ensure the survival of any of them. They should bow to our beautiful compassion and generosity towards their conditions." :*"Keep the strong on their toes, because even you can be eaten alive if you become too lax." : Grindcore Thrash : Current Head: Yuko Hikawa : Symbol: Mink Raising Claws to Sky :*"All are one. Individuality is meaningless and only sows chaos. We are all the same and live as one in harmony. Passion is meaningless, conflict is pointless, and a sense of self only alienates you from your fellows." :*"Reapers or Players, we are all one. One race is no better than the other nor are they stronger. Antagonism is pointless." :*"We are all cogs in the machine we call the universe. Use yourself to keep that harmony and keep said harmony as still as a frozen river." : Melodi Metali : Current Head: Isamu Tanaka : Symbol: Corehog Flaring Spikes :* "All Reapers are responsible for their own actions. There will be no outside influence from others on the decisions one makes." :* "One's beliefs take precedence over the rules. Make one's Afterlife one's own little paradise based upon what one wants to make of it, not based upon the beliefs of others." :* "The solitude is one's strength. The isolation will hone your abilities and heart." There are rumors of a fourth gang being formed, however it has yet to gain notoriety and as such has not been accepted among the Big Three. The rumors state that the Reapers, although small in number, are calling themselves Turntable Remix. Claimed Players One way that Gangs can earn the favor of the Conductor during a Week is to Claim Players and ensure their survival through the week and the subsequent GM fight; all the while making no direct assistance outside vague verbal advice. Should a Gang succeed in guaranteeing a Player's victory, the Conductor may consider their Gang for leadership. However, Claimed Players are not immune from attacks from rival gangs. Assassination orders, Targetted attacks, and Mass Traps are all frequently used in the erasure of a rival's Player. Should a rival gang succeed in the erasure, the claimed Player's partner, if still alive, may be offered Reaperhood and is placed in the gang they were scouted for. Entry Fees If there is one thing above all that the Akihabara Underground is known for it's their Entry Fees, or more correctly, the aftermath of them in regards to the Reapers themselves. After a year of service, Reapers are welcome to request their entry fee back. Approval of such an act is the responsibility of the Conductor, who claims all fees upon entry and keeps track of them. There are some cases where the Composer himself will take responsibility over certain Entry Fees, but those instances are very rare. Many reapers wave their right to this request do to the notorious nature of the Fees. When asked, Producer Ren describes the Fee themes as "Mentally Crippling. Akihabara demands mental and emotional based entry fees, outright refusing to accept physical attributes or items to play. Such a Fee creates a massive hole in the hearts of their Players, a hole that continues to grow should a Player opt for Reaperhood. The Producer explains that over time, the mind subconsciously looks for other ways to fill the hole, sometimes even changing a Reaper's personality from what it was to complete reversal. When both previous and current personalities meet, the intense shock has driven all reapers who opted for Fee Returns into severe breakdowns; there is evidence that many were even driven to self-erasure due to the damage and shock. History Founding of Gangs (THREE FRIENDS, GIANT FIGHT, DRAG EVERYONE DOWN WITH THEM) Reign of the Pet (EVERYONE'S GETTING BEAT UP AND KILLED BY A FERRET) Underdog Revolution (SOME PEEps TRIED TO TAKE DOWN CONDY) Emergence of Turntable Remix and The Dominance Game As the air begins to settle after the events of the attempted coup against Conductor Atsuko, the instigators of the uprising have taken it upon themselves to band together. Calling themselves Turntable Remix, the new gang formed under their own ideals, gaining a decent number of new Reapers. Gaining prestige and notirety during Weeks, they qualified for entry into an annual Game diviation referred to by Akiba Reapers as The Dominance Game. The Game runs more as a tournament pitting the gangs directly in conflict with each other, with each Day consisting of a different test of ability for the Reapers. Trivia * * * Category:Districts